Her HERO
by AbhiSrk-ian
Summary: LONELINESS is a good FEELING when it is created by our self... But it is the WORST FEELING when it is gifted by others...But what if SOMEONE Turns that Loneliness into HAPPINESS ! R & R Warning : * RajVi * Based !
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Heya people..! Here comes a new story..!**

 **Its Daya's Girl concept : Hope i have done justice to this !**

 _ **Oo...Chapter-1...oO**_

 **Normal day at bureau :**

Everyone are working on their respective desk but then a voice disturbed them

Girl : Excuse me..?

Abhijeet : ji kahiye.?

Girl : mujhe Acp sir se milna hein…

Daya : woh toh HQ gaye hein kisi kaam se parso tak aayengey…

Girl : ohh…actually mein Inspector Purvi…mujhe kalse join karne ko kaha tha par mein aaj hi join karna chahti thi…

Abhijeet : koi baat nahi tum aaj se hi join karlo…kyu daya..?

Daya : bilkul..

Purvi : Thankyou so much sir..!

Abhijeet : ok back to work ..!

Purvi meets everyone in the bureau from Daya , abhijeet , freddy , vineet , shreya , dushyant and ishita

Purvi was a sweet hearted person…she was so addicted to her work…she never skip anything nor she leave any case…she pours her heart and soul to solve any case with simple clues ..! but she has an cruel past which is locked up in a corner of her heart….for her duty comes first and sentiments later…!

And then enters Rajat with many red roses in his hands

It was lunch time…no one was present except Purvi…Rajat looks at her and her serious expressions

Rajat ( thinks ) : yeh ladki koun hein..? puchta hun…

Rajat moves to her desk : hmm aapki tareef..?

Purvi looks up with her piercing black eyes

Rajat : ouchhh…it hurts

Purvi stood up : kyaa.? Kya hua..? what hurts..?

Rajat : You..!

Purvi : mein..?

Rajat : haan tum agar apni is kaatilana aankhon se dekhogi toh mein toh marr hi jaunga…

Purvi ignores his compliment : uhh…vaise aap hein koun..? aur bureau mein kaise aaye.?

Rajat : Chalke aaya obviously aur mein bureau mein jau ya kahi bhi y shld I tell you..?

Purvi : kyu ki mein inspector Purvi hun….

Rajat : what..? Inspector ? tum.? Seriously..? najaane aise khadus logo ko inspector kaise bana dete hein…

Purvi : apni bakwas bandh karengey…aur yeh red roses..?

Rajat : yeh roses toh bahar woh ladkiyaa mil gayi thii toh unhone de diyaa…tumhe chahiye..?

Purvi : mujhe phool nhi pasand

Rajat murmurs : pasand bhi kaise hoga..aisi shakal bana kar rahogi toh bechare phool bhi bhaag jayengey…

Purvi : Aaap hein kounn..?

Rajat : Senior inspector Rajat…naam toh suna hi hogaa…

Purvi : haan suna thaa par aise niklengey nhi socha tha…

Rajat : What..? anyway Friends..?

Purvi : mein dost nhi banati..! excuse me and she leaves

Rajat ( self talk ) : kyaa.? Dost nhi banati..? toh kya yeh ladki akeli rehti hein..? dost kise nhi chahiye…! Pagal hein yeh ladki aur mujhe bhi kar degi…isse durr rehna hi theek hein par uskii aankhee ufff….Rajat ignore..! he takes a deep breath….Ignoree…!

Dushyant taps his shoulder : abbey o kabse bula raha hun..kis duniya mein khoya hein.?

Rajat : yaar woh nayi purvi...

Dushyant : nayi purvi..?

Rajat : aare woh nayi officer purvi ke baare mein soch raha tha…

Dushyant : koi chance nhii…woh tere type ki nhi hein….

Rajat : vhi toh khaas baat hein us mein…

Dushyant : kya guarantee hein ki woh hi tera saccha pyaar hein..?

Rajat : pyaar..? kuch bhi…mein toh usse dosti ki baat kar raha tha…

Dushyant : dosti.? Aur tu..? hahaha ….

Rajat : manta hun ki mein dosti nhi karta…par isse zarur karunga….is mein kuch alag baat hein….

Dushyant : dekh aaj hi aayi woh aur tujhe dosti ki padi hein…pehle usse baat karna shuru kar…

Rajat : baat karta hun toh talvaar ki tarah teekha bolti hein yaarr….

Dushyant : toh kya karega .?

Rajat : soch raha hun Ishita ko hi propose kar du…meri best friend bhi hein aur mujhe manaa bhi nahi karegi...

Dushyant : goli maar dunga tujhe mein….ishita ke baare mein sochna bhi mat…meri hein woh….

Rajat : acchaaa..?

Dushyant : haann..! ab chal lunch kare ….and he pulls the red roses from his hand

Dushyant : ab yeh roses ishita ko de dunga…

Rajat : hattt kanjuss….

Dushyant : hahaha..!

Then they move to cafeteria

 **At cafeteria :**

All were seated to have lunch including purvi

Abhijeet : Toh purvi tum kaha ki ho..?

Purvi : m..mumbai ki hi sir..!

Daya : aur tumhare parivaar...Purvi cuts him

Purvi : m..mera lunch hogaya...meri file incomplete hein toh mein use complete karti hun...

and she leaves immediately to avoid questions because she don't have the answers to the questions they were asking and she cant even lie so its better to avoid them...

But one person could sense something was wrong ..something is wrong with her...A sweet , simple , beautiful girl can't be so quiet that she just cut off from everyone and live Alone...No she cant...Their is only one life and we have to enjoy it to the fullest ...

Rajat ( thinks ) : Mein usse dosti zarur karunga...pata nahi kya baat hein usmein...uski taraf kheecha chala jaata hun mein...par woh mujhse dosti kabhi nhi karegi...uske liye mujhe koi tareekha apna na hoga...jisse woh khud mujhse dosti kare aur uska yeh akelapan durr ho...! yaa phir mein hi kuch zyada soch raha hun...shyd aaj first day hein toh nervous bhi ho sakhti hein...uhh ...mein kyu soch raha hun itna...! ek baar try karta hun usse baat karke...

and he follows her

she was engrossed in her files

Rajat : Tum pehle se hi aisi ho ..ya waqt ne tumhe badal diya..?

Purvi : aap mujhe akele kyu nahi chod dete ..? kyu mere peeche aagaye..?

Rajat : kyu ki mujhe tumse dosti karna hein..

Purvi : but i am not interested...aapko ek baar mein baat samajh nhi aati kya..? Mujhe Dost nhi banana...

Rajat : par kyu..? dost ko sabko pasand..?

Purvi : mein sab jaisi nhi hun...keh diya na nhi ban na dost toh nhi ban na...aap please mujhe pareshaan mat kijiye...

Rajat : mein tumhe pareshaan kar raha hun..?

Purvi : ji haan...

Rajat : Finee...raho akele...tum na akele hi theek ho...koi handsome sa banda tumse dosti karna chah raha hein par nahii ...uhhh..mein hi pagal tha jo soch raha tha ki tumhe kisi dost ki zarurat hein...silly me...

and he bangs his fist on her desk and leaves..!

* * *

 **A/N :** Its just the beginning ..! should I continue or not..?

 _ **PS : The characters in this story are completely different to that of CID so think before you read the further chapters !**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N :** I am sorry again for late updates but i cant help it...Mere clg start hogaye and my schedule is so hectic ...many project works and all so i was busy in that...and from now i will be updating only on Saturdays and sundays ! Hope you are okay with that...something is better than nothing :P

Dear sweet bashers : try to understand my situation and then comment on me !

* * *

Rajat in anger leaves the bureau and outside he dashed with someone

Rajat : uhh dekh kar nahi chal sakhta dushyant

Dushyant : yaar tu gussa kyu ho raha hein..?

Rajat : uh kuch nahi…

Dushyant : ab mujhse bhi chupayega…

Rajat : aisa kuch nahi hein yaar…I just wanna be alone bye…

Dushyant : fine reh akele…..par haan agar kabhi is bechare ki yaad aagyi toh ek phone kar lena…bye

Rajat smiles on this : yaar chal tu..batata hun tujhe…

Dushyant and rajat settles on a bench beside parking lot

Rajat : yaar mein us purvi ki vajah se gusse mein hun…

Dushyant : ab usne kya kiya..?

Rajat : dekh jab sab log usse sawaal puch rahe the toh uski aankho mein mujhe dard dikha toh mein ne socha chalo jaakar puch lete hein shyd batade….par kehte hein na bhalaai ka zamaana hi nhi raha…huh woh kehti hein mein use pareshaan karta hun…isliye mein ne soch liya ki usse baat hi nahi karunga…woh bhi khush aur mein bhi…tu sun bhi raha hein meri baat..?

Dushyant : tujhe bak bak karne dena chahta tha….

Rajat : kyaa.?

Dushyant : matlab ki sahi socha tune…uske baare mein zyada mat soch...

Rajat : haan…vaise ishita aagyi..?

Dushyant( confused ) : kaha gyi woh..?

Rajat : tujhe nhi pata..?

Dushyant nods as no

Rajat : are yaar mein ne use date pe bheja hein…ek dost hein mera clg ka uske saath..use ishita pasand aayi thi….

Dushyant glares at rajat and hurries out of the bureau but then he remembers he forgot to ask the location

He moves towards parking but then he saw ishita in café

Dushyant ( thinks ) : ishita toh yaha hein..! phir date..? urghhhh Rajattttt…..

He rushes to parking and saw rajat is missing

Dushyant : ise toh mein chodunga nahi…har waqt mazaak huh…then he smiles that how jealous he was imagining ishita with other guy….

 **Bureau :**

Acp sir had told all of them to gather for a important case

Acp : aaj raat jungle ke paas ek deal hone vaali hein…pata nhi kis cheez ki isliye tum logo ko tayar rehna hoga…aur vaha network nahi hoga isliye sab log sambhal kar raho…aur 2 log disguise mein raho….

Daya : sir dushyant aur ishita ko bhej dete hein..

Acp : nhi daya unko kahi aur jaana hein…

Abhijeet : toh sir Rajat aur purvi bhi toh hein…

Acp : haan yeh sahi hein…

Rajat : kyaa..? mein aur purvi..?

Acp : haan kuch prob hein.?

Rajat : n..nhi toh…( thinks : prob khud mere saath hein toh kya prob hogi)

Purvi ( thinks ) : kya musibat hein…ab rajat sir ke saath jaana hi hoga uff..but kaam toh kaam hein….

Freddy : toh phir theeke sire hum sab tayar rehte hein…jaise hi rajat sir aur purvi signal de hum aa jayengey…

Daya : haan bilkul…aur rajat aur purvi tum dono gf aur bf ki acting karo…jaise tum dono mein jhagda hogaya…

RajVi nods…

Abhijeet : aur haan rajat apni bike lekar jaana..

Rajat : kyaa..? sir bike kyu..? agar use kuch hogaya toh.?

Dushyant : bike hi toh hein…overreact kyu kar raha hein…

Daya : haan vhi toh rajat…kya baccho jaisi baatein kar rahe ho…

Rajat nods

Everyone talks abt the case…

Rajat to dushyant : dushyant purvi ko kehde 6 baje mein use bureau se pick kar lunga…late na ho toh accha hein….

And he leaves

Dushyant informs purvi

A **t 6pm outside bureau :**

Purvi was in casual jeans and top waiting for rajat

Purvi ( thinks ) : mujhe late mat ho kehte hein uar khud late hein…is aadmi mein punctuality naam ki koi cheez nhi hein…

After 10min rajat arrives

Rajat : on time ho…

Purvi : aap jaisi late hona mujhe nahi psand

Rajat : oh hello…Miss purvi yaha senior mein hun aur mein late ho bhi jau toh chalta hein…

Purvi : whatever….humein chalna chahiye…and please mujhe gira mat dena…

Rajat smirks ( thinks ) : ohooo toh madam toh shyd darr lagta hein…aaj toh yeh gayii….

Purvi settles back and rajat increases the speed of bike

Purvi : sir yeh aap kya kar rahe hein…? Itna tez mat chalayiye….

Rajat : kyuu..? meri bike meri marzi…

Purvi : fine..!

Then they receive a msg that they should park their bike and act as gf bf

They reach the jungle area and park the bike…

But before they could speak some goons blocks their way

Goon : tum cid vale hum logo ko bewakuf samjahte ho kya…

Rajat : samajhne ka kya hein…tum log ho hi…

And they start their fight but as they have to stop the deal…Rajat holds Purvis wrist and they run in the jungle…

Purvi : sir yeh kya kar rahe hein..? chodiye mera haath…

Rajat : mujhe koi shauk nhi hein tumhara haath pakadne ki…majburi hein meri…

Purvi jerks him and rajat stops

Rajat : tumhari problem kya hein..? ek toh mein madat kar raha hun upar se tum ho ki…

Purvi : nahi chahiye mujhe aapki koi bhi madat…mein akeli khud ko sambhal sakhti hun…mujhe kisi ki koi zarurat nahi hein samjhe aap…

Rajat jerks his head : Fine…! Chalo ab…

They search in the jungle as they had already signaled their team

While walking purvi trips and falls in a hole…

Purvi : Aahhh…!

Rajat turns : ab kya hua..? but their was no one….yeh kaha chali gyii..?

Then he saw a hole and bends to see that purvi was hanging holding a branch

Rajat : haath do apna…

Purvi : nahi mein khud aa jaungi…

Rajat : mein ne kaha haath do….

Purvi : its okay mein aa jaungi….

Rajat : kisi se madat lene se tum kamzor nahi ho jaogi …so give me ur hand

And purvi extends her hand and rajat saves her …

Purvi was feeling strange that why did she give her hand to him….

Rajat : woh dekho vaha pe ek ship hein...shyd usi mein kuch ho…chalo dekhte hein…

Purvi nods

Rajat and purvi search the ship but it was empty and their was no one…

Purvi : yaha toh koi bhi nahi hein naa hi kuch saamaan …shyd unko pata chal gaya ki hum aane vale hein…

Rajat : lagta toh aisa hi hein…chalo vapas chale…

They search for way but they were lost in the jungle…

Rajat : har baar aisa kyu hota hein…huh

Purvi : kya..?

Rajat : yahi ki hum cid vale jungle mein phaas kyu jaate hein…ab toh raasta bhi nahi mil raha aur shyd baarish bhi hogi….mausam kitna badal gaya…har taraf andhera hogaya…ab pata nahi kitne janwar niklengey yaha se…aur subah tak zinda bhi rahengey yaa nahi….yeh jungle kam horror movie ka set zyada lag raha hein…..

Purvi : ab pehle se aisi hein..?

Rajat : kya matlab..?

Purvi : matlab yahi ki aapki baatein khatam hi nahi ho rahi jabse bole jaa rahe hein….

Rajat : haan aisa hi hun….maa kehti hein ki meri baatein bahut acchhi hotii hein…

Purvi : aapke papa zarur pareshaan ho jaate hogey...

Rajat : kaash hote….mere papa ab nhi rahe….

Purvi : I..i am sorry…mujhe pata nahi tha…

Rajat : aaree koi nhii…its okay….vaise tumhare ghar mein koun koun hein..?

Purvi turns pale : h..hum raasta dhunde…

Rajat : vhi kar rahe hein…ek baat batao tum humesha topic change kyu karti ho…

Purvi : kyu ki mein batana chahti kisi ko bhii ki Meraa koi bhi nahii hein is duniyaa mein…koi nahii….khush…pata chal gaya na aapko…ab aap bhi mujhse durr rehne lagengey…. nahi hein mera…koi nahi…. She cries

Rajat was shocked that this strong girl is crying that too infront of him….

Rajat : Purvi chill…aisa kuch nahi hein…hum sab cid vale hein na tumhare saath…hum sab ek family hein….kabhi mat kehna ki tum akeli ho….

Purvi : rehne dijiye sir…yeh sab sirf kehne ki baatein hein….

Rajat : tumne shyd zindagi mein bahut si chotein khaayi hein isliye tum kisi par bharosa nahi kar rahi ho….but trust me ek baar aur zindagi ko mauka do apne aap ko mauka do…shuruvaat mujhse karo…..kya tum meri dost banogi..?

Purvi ( thinks ) : nhi purvii tu kisi se dosti nhi kar sakhti….yeh sab sirf jhoot hein…sirf jhoot…baad mein tujhe hi takleef hogi….aur ab himmat nahi hein mujh mein …

Rajat : bolo purvi…! Banogi meri dost..? bharosa kar sakhti ho mujpar..? mauka de sakhti ho khudko..? zindagi vapas jeene ka..? bolo purvi…

* * *

 **A/N : So what are your views Purvi ko dosti karni chahiye Rajat se ya nahi..? Yes then why..? No then why not..? Tell me in reviews ..!**

 **Thankyou for all the reviews :)**

Lovedaya : Thankyou :)

Dayas girl : I am happy that you loved it :) Lovee ya too ;)

muskan : Thankyou :)

Kavinsanjana : Thankyou :) Yeahh..

Guest , rajvigirl , guest , guestNl , rimsha , Guest , bhumi98, crazyforpurvi , rksweety , loveabhi , purpleangel1 , mithi , upendhradhanu , harman , jannatfairy , shreena , saney , nia757 , anayaj : Thankyouu :)

Rajvi21 : Thankyou :P

AD Angelina : Thankyou so much ;)

Rajvi lover : Thankyouu :)

PurpleAsus : haha yeahh...good to see you back :P :*


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Thankyou for all the reviews...I cant thank individually as i am so busy...and i am happy to see my old reviewers and yes i remember you all and dont be sorry for late for reviews :) Thankyou**

 **Its not that good ! please bear it this time :)**

* * *

Rajat : bolo purvi…! Banogi meri dost..? bharosa kar sakhti ho mujpar..? mauka de sakhti ho khudko..? zindagi vapas jeene ka..? bolo purvi…

Purvi ( Thinks ) : Nhiii….mujhe nahi karnii dosti…mein vapas dhoka nahi khaana chahti…

Purvi to rajat : sir chaliye humein raasta dhundna hein…

Rajat : purvi topic change mat karo…bolo mujhe…jawaab do mere sawaal ka..

Purvi : nhiii…nhiii ban na mujhee aapka dost…khushhh…ab chale…

Rajat sighs and they both search for away and finally they find it…

They reach bureau and informs them that their was nothing and everyone moves to their home

Parking :

Rajat was leaning on his car and was thinking but a tap on his shoulder brings him back from his thoughts

Dushyant : kyaa hua rajat..? kis soch mein ho..?

Rajat : hmm yaar kuch nahi…

Dushyant : kya baat hein aaj rajat ke paas bolne ke liye kuch nahi..? yeh toh chamatkaar hogaya…!

Rajat : uhh chup yaar…

Dushyant in serious tone : tu theek hein na..?

Rajat : haan…

Dushyant : nhi nhi…kuch gadbad zarur hein…bata kya hua..?

Rajat : baad mein bataunga abhi mood nahii…

Dushyant : okay toh baad yaani kal…raat ko meri neend kharab mat karna pehle hi bol raha hun…

Rajat smiles a bit : haann theek hein…ab chale…

Dushyant : haan chal…

They both drove off but someone heard them…

Purvi ( thinks ) : kaash mere dost bhi rajat sir jaise hote ..khair mujhe ab koi matlab nahi…ghar chalna chahiye mujhe ab…

At Purvis residence :

Purvi was lying on bed but she wasn't able to sleep

*ek baar apne aap ko mauka toh deke dekho purvi…kyat um mujhse dosti karogi..? kya mujpe bharosa kar sakhti ho..? please purvi mujhse dosti karke toh dekho*

Purvi sits : uhh..kyuu mujhee unki baatein itni effect kar rahi hein….mujhe nahi karni unse dosti…kabhi nahi…mein kisi se dosti nahi karungi…sab dhokebaaz hein…sab….

And she slept thinking all these…

Next day :

Purvi entered bureau and she was as usual early

She started working on some files and then after sometime evetyone enters except rajat…

She looked at the clock it was 10 but no sign of rajat

Purvi ( thinks ) : Rajat sir aaye nahi ab tak..? kal meri vajah se woh upset hogaye the…

Abhijeet : dushyant Rajat kaisa hein ab..?

Dushyant : theek hein sir..aaj subah hi mila tha mein usse…

Daya : ohh…doctor ne check up kiya..?

Dushyant : haan sir bas thoda sa bukhar hein aur weakness ..

Ishita : pata nahi achanak se kaise bukhar aagaya rajat ko…

Abhijeet : haan…shaam ko milte hein usse hum sab….

Dushyant : haann sir …

Purvi ( thinks ) : rajat sir ko bukhar..? hmm…mujhe kya..!

After sometime a case was reported and they all went to crime scene…

Dushyant : oh no ..mein mera phne car mein bhul gaya..sir mein abhi leke aata hun…

Purvi who was behind him : sir mein leke aati hun…

Dushyant nods

Purvi moves towards car and saw dushyants phne is ringing

Purvi : Rajat sir ka phne..uthau ya nahi..? zaruri baat hui toh..?

And she picks it : Hello

Rajat low voice : purvi tum.? Dushyant kaha hein..? uska phne tumhare paas..? woh theek hein na..?

Purvi : sir relax …sab theek hein..woh sir apna phne car mein bhul gaye toh mein lene aayi…

Rajat : ohh…koi case report hua..?

Purvi : n..nhi sir…( thinks : agar bata diya toh yeh aaram nahi karengey)

Rajat : Okay ! bye

Purvi : sirrr…a..apki tabiyat kaisi hein..?

Rajat smiles : theek hein..

Purvi : aapki awaaz se lag toh nahi raha….

Rajat : accha laga ki tum meri chinta karti ho…

Purvi : bye sir…!

And she cuts the call…

And informs dushyant that she talked with rajat

After solving the case they went to bureau and decided to meet rajat later as it was late night

Ishyant left for dinner and Duo and purvi were working on file

Abhijeet : Purvi kal ke case ki file dekho dushyant ke desk par …

Purvi search but she haven't found : sir yaha nhi hein file…

Daya : kya..? dushyant ko pucho..kal file submit karni hein…

Purvi nods and calls him …dushyant says it is with rajat and requests her to bring it from his home and he cuts the call

Purvi : dushyant sir ne kaha ki woh file rajat sir ke paas hein…

Abhijeet : kyaa..? Purvi ek kaam karo Rajat ke ghar jao aur usse file leke kal subah 9 baje bureau mein milna…

Purvi : par sir mein is waqt unke ghar…?

Abhijeet : purvi file zaruri hein aur mujhe aur daya ko khabri se milne jaana hein isliye tumhe jaane ko kaha…varna agar kal file nhi mili toh acp sir nahi chodengey …

Purvi : o..okay sir…mein jaungi…

Abhijeet gives her address of rajats

At rajats residence :

Purvi takes a deep breathe and knocks his door

A woman of around 55 age opens the door

Woman : Beta aap ?

Purvi : Mein purvi…woh rajat sir se mujhe file lena tha …

Woman : ohh aao aao andar

She enters inside

Woman : Mein rajat ki maa hun…tum yaha baitho mein rajat ko uthati hun…

Purvi : nhi nhi aunty sir ko mat jagayiye…mujhe sirf file chahiye…ek blue color ki file hein bas vahi…

RM : accha mein dekhti hun…

And she enters rajats room but couldn't find the file…

RM : pata nahi rajat ne kaha rakhdi ..mil hi nhi rahi…beta tum hi jaa kar dhundlo…mujhe toh samajh hi nahi aa rahi….

Purvi nods and moves towards rajats room

She saw him sleeping peacefully ..his hairs were messy and he was changing his sides as the light was on

Purvi sighs and searches the file

Rajat in sleep : Maa badi vaali light bandh karo…

Purvi finds the file and she switch offs both the lights in the room…

Rajat wakes up and runs towards purvi and hugs her tightly

Purvi was confused plus shocked : S..sir

Rajat separates immediately and switch on the light

Rajat was sweating : p..purvi..? tum yaha..?

Purvi : w..woh mein file lene aayi thi…

RM enters and rajat hugs her : koi nahi rajat…usne galti es light bandh kiya….

Purvi was confused

RM : purvi beta…rajat ko room mein andhere se darr lagta hein…

Purvi realized her mistake : I..i am sorry sir.. ne jaan mujhke nhi kiya…

Rajat relaxes : its okay….

Purvi : vaise ab aap theek hein..?

Rajat : haan…

RM : kya haan..? abhi kuch der pehle behosh ho gaya tha ..

Rajat : maa…

Purvi : sir apna khayal rakhiye..m..mein chalti hun…

RM : dinner karke jao na beta…aise kaise chali jaogi…

Purvi : nhi aunty …der hogyi na toh ..phir kabhi…

RM : acchaa coffee toh peelo …

Purvi nods and RM leaves Rajvi alone

Rajat sits on bed : purvi..?

Purvi ; j..ji sir…

Rajat : kya socha tumne..?

Purvi : k..kis baare mein..?

Rajat sighs : tum kyu apne aap ko takleef deti ho..? sirf dosti hi toh maangi thi tumse…par tum itna bhi bharosa nahi kar paayi…kya mein itna bura hun..?

Purvi : n..nhi sir..aap bure nhi hein…buri mein hun….mein ne itni chot khaayi hein ki kisi pe yakin karna mushkil hogaya hein…..

Rajat : mein samajhta hun isliye tumhe force nahi karunga…agar tumhe lage ki kabhi kisi dost ki zarurat pade toh mein humesha hazir hun…apne aap ko akela mat samjhna…

Purvi nods

After sometime purvi leaves and dushyant comes to meet rajat

Dushyant enters his room : Rajattt tu na mujhse baat hi mat kar

Rajat : kyu bhai..? mein ne kya kiya..?

Dushyant : maa ne bataya tha ki tu apna khayal nhi rakh raha

Rajat : area aisa nahi hein….tu bata itna thaka thaka kyu lag raha hein..?

Dushyant : yaar aaj subah se ek case mein lage the bas usi mein tired hogaya…

Rajat : par purvi ne toh kaha tha ki aaj koi case nahi aaya..?

Dushyant : kya..? aise kaise…shyd woh tujhe pareshaan nahi karna chahti ho isliye nhi bataya hoga…

Rajat : nhi nhi…woh aise jhut kyu bolegi….

Dushyant : because she is concerned for you…

Rajat thinks for a while : nhi nhi…jaa sojaa…

Dushyant : tu maan yaa na maan she cares for you….aur shyd woh tujhe apna dost jaldi bana le….

Rajat : Lets c...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Here ist hen ext update...! You may find it boring but it was much needed..!**

 **DayaVineet's girl : Sorry for being late :P Hope you will like this chapter and i did justice with your concept :)**

* * *

 **Next Day at bureau :**

Everyone was working and then rajat enters ..Everyone asks him about his health except Purvi…she tries to distance herself from Rajat…but Rajat will not let her do that

He moves towards purvi…

Rajat : purvi tum mujhe nahi puchogi ki mein kaisa hun.?

Purvi : us mein puchne vaali kya baat hein sir…aap theek hi lag rahe ho…

Rajat murmurs : khadus kahi ki..!

Purvi : sir aapko kuch kaam tha mujhse..?

Rajat : nhiii…bye

And he leaves

Rajat sits on his desk and thinks : aisa kya karu jis se yeh badal jaaye..? phirse apni zindagi jeena seekhe….kuch toh karna hogaa par kyaa..! think rajat ..think..Yess yeh sahii hein… he smiles looking at purvi…

Meanwhile a case was reported and after solving it they all returned back to bureau

Abhijeet : case toh solve hogaya…bas file work reh gaya hein…hum kal karte hein…abhi sab ghar jao….

Purvi : sir mujhe purani file complete karni hein isliye mein kuch der baad jaaungi…

Daya : okay…

Rajat : sir muje bhi apne computer par data update karna hein so mein bhi ruk raha hun…

Purvi looks at him and he smirks

Abhijeet : jise rukna hein ruk jao…hum toh chale…humara kaam toh hogaya…

And all leaves except Rajvi…

Rajat was staring the blank PC and was thinking abt purvi…after sometime he slept der…

Purvi looked at him : yeh toh sogaye…uthau kya..? nhii phir mujhe tang karengey…mera file work hone ke baad uthati hun…

After 1 hour of work purvi sighs

Purvi : uff finally hogaya….then their was power cut …aare yeh light kyu chali gyii…rajat sir ko uthati hun…

She moves towards him and wake him up…

Rajat opens his eyes and looks around

Rajat : y..yeh yaha itna andhera k..kyu hein..?

Purvi : sir power cut hogaya…

Rajat runs towards the exit but the door was jammed

Rajat : yeh darwaaza bhi nhi khul raha…

He started to panick…Purvi was shocked to see him that way..then she recollected

*Rajat ko bandh kamre mein andhere se darr lagta hein*

Purvi moves towards him and holds his arm : sir relax…kuch nahi hogaa…relax…

Rajat : n..nhiii light on karo….andheraa hein…m..mujhe nhi r..rehna y..yaha…meri saanse ruk jaayegii….

He bangs the door : kholoo koi darwaazaa….koii heinn…

Purvi : sirrr…door jam ho gaya…she makes him sit on chair…mein dekhti hun switches ko kya hua..rukiye yahi…

Rajat holds her wrist : n…nhi mujhe chodke mat jao….mujhe saans n..n..hi…aa…ri… ..jao plz…

purvi : okay mein kahi nhi jaari…yahi hun…she holds his hand and cups his face : dekhiyee meri taraf….mein hun yaha… nahi hoga aapko…

Rajat looks at her

Purvi : aap itne brave cop hoke andhere se darte hein…mujhe laga tha Senior inspector rajat kaafi brave hein…par woh toh darpok nikle…

Rajat : a..aisa nhi hein…sabki weakness hotii hein meri bhii hein..tumharii bhii hogii…

Purvi : haann hein naa meri bhi weakness hein…Dosti , pyaar , feelings sab meri weakness hein….

Meanwhile the electricity was back…Rajat smiles

Rajat : Thankgod power aagaya…tum thi yaha varna pata nahi kya hota…magar ab bhi problem hein..darwazaa jam hogaya….

Purvi : haann aur mein aapke saath phas gyii…isse bura kya ho sakhta tha…

Rajat looks at his hand which she was holding : phir mera haath kyu pakda..?

Purvi realizes and quickly leaves him

Rajat stood up and one again tries to open the door but fails…he sits their resting his head on wall…and purvi sits other side of him…

Rajat : purvi tum keh rahi na kuch weakness tumhari..?

Purvi : n..nhi toh…

Rajat : dostii..pyaar…feelings aur..?

Purvi : k..kuch nahi…

Rajat : purvi pata hein jab mein chota tha naa toh galti se mein ek box mein bandh hogaya tha aur vaha itna abdhera tha ki meri saanse tak nahi chal rahii thi..mujhe laga mein toh gaya par waqt pe meri maa aagyi aur mujhe bacha liya varna mein aaj tumhare saamne nhi hota…us vajah se mujhe bandh jagaho par andhere se darr lagta hein…maa ke alava sirf tum hi ho jisne mujhe aaj sambhala varna aaj shyd mein zinda n…purvi cuts him

Purvi : aisa mat boliye…..mein aise kaise aapko akele chod deti…aap mere senior hein aur aise waqt pe mujhe aapke saath rehna hi chahiye na…

Rajat smiles : yahi baat tum par bhi apply hoti hein…jab tum akeli ho toh mujhe bhi toh tumhe akele nahi chodna chahiye na…us hadse ke baad meri maa ne kaha ki bandh jagaho se mat darna…apne aap ko kabhii 4 diwaro mein kaid mat karna …

Purvi : mein chah kar bhi khud ko mauka nahi de sakhti….kyu ki mujhe darr lagta hein….ki kahi vapas koi mujhe dhoka naa de de…koi mujh par ilzaam na lagade…koi mera istemaal na kare…har pal har waqt mujh mein darr hota hein ki kahi merii vajah se kuch ho gaya toh..?

Rajat : is darr ho bahar nikalo purvi…ek baar mujhse dosti karke dekho…kya pata tum pehle jaisi ho jao..?

Purvi : aur agar meri vajah se aapko kuch ho gaya toh..?

Rajat : tumhe aisa kyu lagta hein ki har cheez tumhari vajah se hoga…mujhe tumhari vajah se kabhi kuch nahi ho sakhta…kabhi nahi…

Purvi cries : nahii sir aapko nhi pata kuch bhi….mere mom dad ka accident hua meri vajah se…woh log mujhe bachane ke liye apni jaan de di…jab mein clg mein thii mere doston ne prank kiya muj par aur isi beech merrii best friend bhii mujhe chod kar chali gyiii aur jab cid training li toh vaha bhiii mere dost mujhe chod kar chale gaye..jis ladke se mein pyaar kartii thi woh jungle mein kho gaya …un sab ka kehna tha ki training ke waqt jo bhii hua sab meri vajah se hua….aur shyd woh log sach hi keh rahe ho..tab se tabse mein ne soch liya ki kisi se baat nhi karungii na hi dost banaungi….

Rajat : purvi yeh sab tumhare mann ka vehem hein….in sab mein tumhari koi galti nhii…

Purvi : meri hi galtii hein sir…jab aapne muje dosti ke liye pucha tab laga shyd mei mauka dungi par agar phir dhoka khaa gyii toh..?

Rajat keeps calm

Purvi : boliye naa sir chup kyu hein..? nahi hein naa aapke paas jawaab ..? she wipes her tears….mein jaanti thii aap ke paas bhi koi jawaab nhi hein…koi jawaab nhi…

Rajat moves towards her and hugs her tightly …she sobs and tightens her grip on him…he brushes her hair…she was feeling peace in his arms….

Rajat : Mere paas tumhare har sawaal ka jawaab hein purvi…par un sabka jawaab mujhe nahi denaa….filhal meri priority sirf tumhe vapas khush karna hein…tumhara trust paana hein….past ko kuch waqt ke liye bhul jao…sirf 1 mahine ke liye mujhse dosti karke dekho..? agar tumhe lagta hein ki mein tumhare trust ke layak hun toh mein tumhe kabhi apne se alag nahi karunga aur agar tumhe lagta hein ki mein nhi hun toh I promise tum jo kahogi mein karunga par tumhe chodke nahi jaungaa…

Purvi looks at him…His eyes speaks everything….she thinks she can trust him…he is the one which is made for her….

Rajat : banogi meri dost..?

Purvi nods

Rajat smiles and shakes hand with her …

Rajat : ab bas muskura do..tumhe smile karte hue kabhi nahi

Dekha mein ne….

Purvi : mujhe nhi aata smile karne…

Rajat : koshish toh karo…

Purvi tries to smile but no she forgot how to smile…

Rajat : koi baat nahi..mein yeh smile vapas laaunga…

Purvi : Thankyou sir….

Rajat : sir..? mein toh ab dost hun tumhara…rajat bulao..

Purvi : nhii duty ke waqt sir aur bahar Rajat…

Rajat nods while smiling…

After sometime they somehow opens the door and Rajat drops purvi to her home

Rajat : ghar jaake meri baatein yaad rakhna aur smile karnaa…byee

And he leaves with constant smile

Purvi enters her room and looks herself in mirror…

She tries to smile a bit and then she saw rajats reflection in mirror

Rajats reflection : thoda aur smile..?

She finallyyy smiles

And rajats reflection vanishes …!

* * *

 **A/N : I am seriously disappointed with the reviews in my previous chapter...only 12 reviews..? is anything missing in my story..? if it is then please do tell me...I know i am late in updating but when i update i make sure its worth reading :) Thankyou**

 **Mithi , bhumi98 , Kavinsanjana , Rk sweety , rajvigirl , upendhra dhanu , er adiba , harman , rajvi lover , guests : Thankyou so much :)**

 **Nia757 : Thankyou for the mistake :P I was confused but now i edited both the chapters :) Thankyou**

 **DayaVineetsgirl : Thankyouu soo muchh :) Glad you believed in me :) ...lovee yaa**

 **1211cid : Thankyouu dear lovee ya too :)**


End file.
